


Falling

by orphan_account



Series: Trials of the heart and Trials of the world [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Daenerys and jon do not just fall in love, Everyone loves Sansa, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Minor Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sansa Deserved Better, Sansa Stark Needs a Hug, Sort Of, Tyrion lannister is good at judging others feeling, but doesnt think himself capable of love, but i aint saying who, but is bad at his own, daenerys is not really in love with jon, dany deserved better, everyone deserved better, he really cares for sansa, sandor is bad at feelings, she does not know how to react, she is just getting over all the shit she went through, tyrion deserved better, who will die, who will live, who will live but with a broken heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m not going to dragonstone.”Sansa stopped her protests“Then who is?”Jon looked at her“I would like you to go in my place, along with Ser Davos.”please read all the tags. If you dont like multiship angst and hate on me for having so many people fall for sansa just dont read it please. I dont want so much hate on this.
Relationships: Davos Seaworth/Marya Seaworth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Trials of the heart and Trials of the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768612
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Preface

Hello. If you are reading this fic please note that I have a lot of people falling for Sansa in this fic. Please if you don't support that please don't read. I am not looking for a fic to be bombarded with hate. I am only saying this as a lot of people hated on a fic of mine that had these ships all happening and I tried to change that but i couldn't because it was a part of the fic. Don't look for said fic, it has been deleted.


	2. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not gain any money from this and it all belongs to homever it belongs to.  
> I have no beta so please point out any grammatical mistakes.

Sansa looked forward out across the waters towards the island. She hadn't been this close to kings landing in years and during the whole expedition she had to keep down the anxiety over being this close to the Lannisters. Her mind went over the millions of ways this could have gone. But knowing that it hadn’t was reassuring, of course the hardest part was coming up.

She would have to convince the Dragon Queen to aid in their quest to defeat the night king without bending the knee. Jon had thought she would agree the instant she mentioned the night king only confirmed what she thought. Her brother knows **_nothing_ **of southern politics. She knew he had spent all his time on the wall so she wasn’t surprised though she had hoped that when Stannis Baratheon had stayed at the wall he would have learned how all the southerners craved power, even the ones who were called honorable.

As Ser Davos helped her into the row boat that will bring them to the island that may well be their doom. Sansa thought of her conversation with Jon in private

  
  


_Jon, the Dragon queen is here for the seven kingdoms the north is one of those kingdoms. For all you know when I arrive on dragonstone she will take me prisoner to force you to bend the knee._

_Sansa I’m sure if that were to happen lord Tyrion would stop it. You said he was kind to you._

_Jon there's a difference between kindness and defying the woman you swore to serve._

_Sansa we need help for when the night king comes. Please do this. We need the dragonglass that's on that island._

  
  


Sansa sighed, this had so many ways of going wrong. By all rights it should go wrong. A foreign queen who wants the north would have all the reasons to take the sister of the north prisoner. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t have hope that Tyrion wouldn’t serve someone like that, what did she truly know about her first husband. When they had been wed she had been little more than a child. A child who was very considering killing herself after she had heard of what had transpired at the red wedding. Looking back she was proud of her strength but disappointed in the way she had treated Tyrion.

_He was always kind to me, and I repaid that with cold and mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if he hated me. After all, I abandoned him to die._

Sansa looked towards the shore and saw a group of people gathered there.

_This should be interesting._

She could see the looks of surprise as she, Ser Davos and Brienne exited the small boat. Tyrion was the first to talk

"Lady Sansa."

Sansa nodded her head

"Lord Tyrion."

There was a tense feeling in the air, the people looking between each other

"Lady Sansa, may I present Missandei, the queen's most trusted advisor."

The two woman nodded at each other

"And may I present my sworn guard, Brienne of Tarth and Ser Davos."

Tyrion seemed to recognize the name

"Ah the onion knight. We fought on opposite sides of blackwater Bay."

Davos nodded 

"Unlucky for me."

The woman that Tyrion had introduced spoke

"Welcome to Dragonstone. Our queen knows this is a long journey. She appreciates the effort you have made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons." Sansa nodded to her guards as they took off their swords "M'lady. If you have any. Please take them off."

Sansa was surprised that she noticed the small accent on her necklace. She removed it and handed it over as well

"I forgot about that. Well noticed."

She could tell they had noticed her hesitant in her handing it over.

_It used to be my only reassurance that Littlefinger wouldn't hurt me. And once I got it back that no one would use me again_

"Thank you. Now please come."

The woman led them up the many stairs to the keep. She fell in place besides her former

"I'm sorry Tyrion."

Tyrion look surprised at her 

"For what?" 

Sansa sighed

"I left you kings landing."

Tyrion looked sympathetic

"Sansa I don't blame you for that. Cersei would have killed you. She almost succeeded in killing me." He paused "Sansa I heard rumors about what happened to you after. Are they true?" Sansa nodded slightly. Even if she hadn't heard all of them. She had heard enough on the way to rally the north. She was sure any rumors that Tyrion had heard in Essoes couldn't be worse than what had happened. "I'm sorry."

Sansa shook her head

“Its not your fault Tyrion. I was blind and just wanted to go back to winterfell, no matter what it cost me. I should have been smarter.”

Tyrion looked at her sadly. He looked as if he was about to say something but Missandei came up to them

"We are almost there."

He nodded smiling softly at her before walking with Missandei ahead of her. As the doors to the great hall open Sansa took a deep breath. Walking up and looking at the silver haired woman on the dragonglass throne. 

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains."


	3. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has already arrived at winterfell and someone is arriving.  
> You all know who it is.

Jon looked around from the top of the balcony. As much as he appreciated the lords of the north naming him their King, he couldn't help but feel like he was not suited to it. He doesn't understand some of these political plots and why they were necessary. 

Sansa had helped him at first to understand this. Tell him who not to trust. But still, he needed help.

He heard someone come up behind him

"Pardon me, your grace."

He turned and found Littlefinger. His sister's voice rang through his head

_ Only a fool would trust Littlefinger. _

"Lord Baelish."

The man slithered up next to him

"I wonder how Lady Sansa is fairing on dragonstone."

Jon eyed him

"She should have just arrived if the winds were kind."

Littlefinger was looking out across the Winterfell courtyard, almost like Jon's father had done but instead of his fathers kind look there was a greed in his eyes

"Your sister is quite the beauty." Jon didn't take his eyes off Littlefinger as the vile man spoke "soon the lords will be looking for matches with her. After all a great beauty with ties to the king in the north."

Jon felt himself get angry

"My sister shall choose someone when she is ready. I will not choose for her."

Littlefinger turned and gave him a slimy smile

"Of course, your grace. I should have assumed that, given what your sister has been through."

Jon felt himself want to kill the man. He had been the one to fault for what had befallen sansa at the hands of Ramsay Bolton, he had arranged the match.

Jon could tell his eyes held that anger as the man bowed

"Your grace."

Before walking away.

After Jon was sure he was far enough away, he finally let himself sigh. 

If he didn't need the support of the Vale to fight against the dead, Jon would have had Littlefinger's head chopped off long ago for him giving Sansa to the Boltons. 

He felt himself tighten his grip on the banister. He could and don't want to imagine what his little sister had been through in these very walls. There childhood home. 

His memories of Winterfell will always be the place he, Robb and Theon grew up in as brothers. But hers, he didn't want to know what she had seen here.

He was being hard on himself. Bran was there. 

Jon had seen wargs north of the wall but Bran was something else. He spoke in these strange riddles and seemed to know things. Jon thought about what he had told him once they had been alone 

_ "Keep an eye on the gate." _

What in seven halls does that mean. Bran would sometimes look at him like he knew something he didn't.

But that was only in the godswood. 

When outside of the godswood, it was like there was a whole nother Bran." 

This brand was warm and kind. The way he looked at the reed who had come with him showed more than just friendship, but something akin to kinship.

He heard a commotion going on at the gates. He walked down and talked to his guards

"What's going on her-"

He froze when he saw who it was

_ Keep an eye on the gate _

He could hear the guards talking but he stepped forward

"Arya?"

She smiled and threw her arms around him

"Jon!"

Hr couldn't tell you how long they stood there hugging.

_ She's alive! I can't believe it. _

They broke the hug and he smiled down at her

"Where have you been."

He could see her processing what to say in such a public place

"Places."

He smiled at her. Oh he had so many questions

"Come on let's get you a room, little sister."

He said as he ruffled her hair, just as he had always done growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys are wondering...  
> This fic is going to be updated every other week. On the in between weeks I am going to be updating my other fic a knight from the songs.  
> Anyway hope y'all enjoyed seeing Arya!


	4. Dragonstone

Dany looked down at the woman before her. Her flaming red hair reminded Dany.of her dragon's flames, her dress was a soft grey with small details going down it. One thing Dany could tell this was this woman was not the king in the north.

She heard Missandei go through all of her titles, curious to here who this woman was

"Thank you for inviting my brother to dragonstone your grace. I am Sansa Stark, My brother was unable to come for he had to help prepare the north for winter so he sent me."

Daenerys remembered Tyrion informing her if his former wife

_ Lady Sansa. She was a sweet girl who went through too much at the hands of my family. _

_ What happened to her? _

_ I have heard rumors. I don't know for certain through _

"Lady Sansa, welcome. May I ask though if your half-brother does not intend to bend the knee, why did he send you?"

Lady Stark's eyes were staring at what felt like right through Dany. Dany almost liked how Lady stark did not act like she would burn her if they said anything wrong or pretend to please her as many had done in Meereen,

"My brother has discovered that a material called Dragonglass, or obsidian is found on this island. Us in the north need it."

Dany had seen the dragonglass. It was used in the very throne she sat on

"Why would the north require such a material? As from what I understand it is usually used as a decorative jewel."

Lady Stark kept her face in as solid as ice, but for a split second, Dany swore she could see a hint of hesitance and before her icy voice spoke again

"Your grace, you brought dragons back into the world. Is it a stretch for you to believe that other, thought long gone, beings have come back?"

Daenerys tried to recall of other mythical being she has heard of from the north,

"What beings are you talking about, Lady stark?"

"Have you heard of the others?"

Daenerys remembered her brother telling horror stories about the Starks, about how they had coupled with men made of ice called the others, but Dany found out later they were not her but wives tales

"The others?" The woman nodded. Looking straight into Daenerys eyes with her pale blue eyes "Lady Stark, me and my advisors shall discuss what you have told us, while we are two of my unsoiled shall show you two the rooms you shall be staying in."

"Thank you, your grace."

Dany watched as the party followed before turning to her advisors

"Let us go to a more appropriate place to discuss this."

She started towards the painted table room she heard them follow into line behind her. The words Lady Stark spoke ringing through her ears

_ you brought dragons back into the world. Is it a stretch for you to believe that other, thought long gone, beings have come back _

Dany had always been taught that the blood of the dragon ran through her veins, that fire lived within her, but she had also heard tales of how the Starks held magic in them as well. Just as the blood of old Valyria flowed in her veins, the blood of the first men ran though lady Starks.

But Dany could understand that Sansa Stark had a different sort of power than even her half-brother. Daenerys remembered the stories Tyrion had told her of the girl who had been beaten and humiliated by his family, while her family was slaughtered by those same people. 

Yet when she looked at Lady Sansa, she didn't see a meek girl who's beaten down. She sees a woman who has grown beyond those pains. 

She stopped at the head of the table as her advisors came into the sides

"I believe we should help the north."

Varys looked at her shocked.

"Your grace, excuse me for saying but we don't know for sure what lies beyond the wall. It could be nothing at all."

Tyrion spoke up next to her

"I don't think Jon Snow would risk sending his last family member if he wasn't positive."

Daenerys looked at her hand as he nodded at her. 

"Lord Varys may I ask the risks of us doing this?"

The spider started to think it through

"Well we don't know if this is a plan to kill you?"

Tyrion looked at his friend

"Snow isn't the kind of man to do that. And we were the ones to invite the North." Lord Varys swallowed as Tyrion continued "Allowing the north however to mine dragon glass is very beneficial. It would help gain her grace gain the North's support, if not fully, than to at least maybe aid in the war Don't forget also that Lady Stark is connected to 3 of the 7 kingdoms, if we could get her on our side-"

"We would have the support of 6 kingdoms." Dany reached out her hand while pointing at the armys over each area "The iron islands, the reach, dorne, the north, the riverlands and the vale."

They all looked at each other before Varys spoke again

"Sansa Stark does not control the north's loyalty. Her half-brother does. Or any of the other kingdoms for that matter."

tyrion nodded

"But she is tied in blood to the family's in charge of those kingdoms."

__________________________________

__________________________________

_ Dany was looking down at the map _

_ "Where are our troops currently." _

_ Varys moved around the wooden pieces, each showing a sigil of of great house _

_ "The Tyrell and Martell forces should arrive in the coming fortnight, the greyjoy fleet and the unsoiled have found suitable areas to stay in the castle, while the dothraki have taken up cam of the cliff tops. In addition my little birds have informed me." Daenerys watched as Varys took all of the bridge pieces off of the board "All of the male freys were found dead in the twins hall. No one has found Walder Freys body however. My little birds informed me that whenever they tried to get Intel from the woman present all they said was that winter came for House Frey " Varys picked up a Tully fish that had, quite obviously, been cleared off the table, as near the neck on the floor, the Stark and Tully statues. "Edmure Tully has taken back Riverrun, siding with his niece, Sansa Stark, joined the rule of Jon snow, along with the forces of the vale." _

__________________________________

__________________________________

"In addition her brother could be convinced if we managed to get his sister on our side."

Daenerys looked around the table at her advisors

"It is decided then." She glanced out the window, the sun was getting low in the sky "now I believe it is time for this meeting to be adjourned."

She left the room. Her advisors followed suit. 

She didn't know where her feet were taking her but she smiled once she got there.

Drogon lifted his head up as snorted a small puff of smoke as she approached

"Why hello to you too."

She pat her dragons head, smiling as her most aggressive son started to snore a little as he fell back asleep, little puffs of smoke coming out of his nose.

She closed her eyes for a moment and snuggled close to him.

Her mind drifted to blue ice and hair that looked like fire.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute drogon moment. I just got this scene idea of drogon snoring out little puffs of smoke and thought it was too cute bit to include


	5. King Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small insight into the world Jaime is living in.

Jaime watched his sister rave like a lunatic. He supposed she was raving to him but her words made very little sense. She was walking over the map she had had painted, she started at Dorne

"Those Dornish Bitchs.."

She moved North

"Sansa, that Northern whore, and her bastard brother..."

Back south

"The old Tyrell Bitch..."

To the east

"A boy claiming to be Roberts taking up his name..."

Back north

"Robert Arynn the sickly boy…"

A tad to the south

"the Blackfish the old cot…"

And she finally ended up on Dragonstone

"And the dragon whore. Enemies, Enemies everywhere." Her vivid green eyes stared into his matching pair "all around us." 

Jaime didn't say anything, she was raving, and he knew better than to interrupt.

“Did you hear what I said Jaime, We’re surrounded by enemies.”

Jaime shrugged

“We need a good defense plan.”

Cersei laughed 

“Defense. What the saying, the best defense is a good offense.” Cersei walked over the Stormlands “I'm sending you to bring the Stormlands to heel.”

Jaime opened his mouth to protest, but stopped hen Cersei put her hand up

“Kill the boy who claims to be Robert’s bastard and then come home Jaime, come home to our child.”

Jaime knew his sister, and he knew that he was not going to get far talking to her. So he simply nodded and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but this is all I have for now and I had gone too long with updating this.


End file.
